All I Will Ever Need Is You
by AyannaIvanova
Summary: Clarke is kidnapped by a mysterious group of Mafioso. Their leader takes a special interest in her. Bellamy/Clarke. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like this new story. For the first bit Clarke will remain nameless and go by 'her'. You'll see why later. If you like it and want more please review xoxo- Ayanna.**

* * *

She had just finished her Organic Chemistry lecture and was excited to see her boyfriend, Finn. She was a bright pre-med student who was studious and meticulous but Finn brought of the wild side in her. She had been dating Finn for just over a year now, he was reckless and free-spirited. He was from a family of old money and spent most of his hedge fund donating to charities like PETA and UNICEF. He always dragged her out to rallies to support causes, one time they had even stuffed her in a package and covered her in fake blood to promote animal rights. She cherished the time she spent with him and he was the perfect boyfriend. She was driving a Tesla, which Finn had insisted on since it was electric, through the drive thru at Panera Bread to pick up some vegan cookies and coffee to surprise Finn. She smiled charmingly at the cashier and greeted her.

"Hey, long time no see." Fox smiled and winked at her. She and Finn came through Panera every morning and knew all the staff by now.

"Fox! How are you? Almost done high school?"

"I'm so excited!" The redhead babbled for a couple minutes with her before another customer pulled up. She waved and drove away with a broad smile on her face, Panera never failed to cheer her up with their delicious food and friendly staff. She bounded up the steps to Finn's apartment; she unlocked the door and called out for him.

"Finn?" She walked towards the bedroom and knocked. She heard a groan and a flurry of activity coming from inside the room. She opened the door tentatively, never expecting the vision that swam before her eyes. A beautiful tanned girl was straddling Finn, who was looking at her with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Oh my god!" He called out in surprise.

"You jackass!" She screamed and slammed the door. She ran out of the apartment, her hair had come undone and she was just a streak of starlight against the night sky. She hadn't meant to be reckless that night but when a handsome young man approached her and asked her if she was okay, she broke down.

"Not really." She admitted and wiped at her face embarrassed.

"Hey it's okay." He reached out and patted her shoulder gently. He was handsome, tall with tanned skin and an easy smile.

"I'm Miller." He introduced himself to the pretty blonde.

* * *

Miller hadn't expected to find a gem like the blonde tonight. He had been lying in wait on Dax's orders. Truthfully finding Dax a girl was the least favorite part of his job. He owed Dax his life though. When Miller's mom had died, Dax had found the orphan on the street, starving and freezing. He had taken Miller into the "The Arkers" which he thought sounded like a ridiculous band name but he'd get his tongue cut out for saying anything like that. Dax was the son of the Godfather's second and therefore got away with a lot of stuff he shouldn't have. His leader would have his head for stealing girls off the street for Dax. Bellamy was the unofficial leader of the Ark, his father was "in-charge" but his health was rapidly declining and he was preparing Bellamy to lead once he finally died. The girl was a diamond in a pile of rhinestones and Dax would never forgive him if he didn't bring her back.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested. The blonde lightened up considerably after he mentioned drinks.

* * *

She was feeling dangerous, her new friend Miller had invited her out for drinks and she didn't think twice before she threw herself into his black BMW. Miller was friendly and stopped at a local bar just outside of town. He let her choose whatever she wanted off the menu and bought a round of shots.

"C'mon blondie, one more round!" He cheered her on as she took her last drink of the night. She was so tipsy she couldn't walk anymore and Miller carried her out to the car. She remembered falling asleep and then nothingness…

* * *

She woke up in Miller's BMW, he had folded a blanket over her and tucked a pillow behind her head. Miller was sitting beside her in silence, focusing on the road. She looked out the windshield, nothing looked familiar. She tried to move to turn on the radio but she couldn't. She shook her hands and realized she was cuffed to the seat. She looked at Miller with fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He told her. And went back to watching the road.

"What's happening?" She asked him, getting more and more frustrated when Miller wouldn't answer her questions.

* * *

Miller heard the blonde struggling with the restraints and felt his heart constrict, she was awake. This was always the hardest part, explaining their new life to these terrified women. Dax always wanted new playthings, he was the Hugh Hefner of the Ark. He'd no doubt be thrilled with the new busty blonde but something about her made Miller not want to hand her over. She was too good and shone far too bright to be reduced to a pampered sex servant. Dax wasn't bad to the girls, they had every material want they could have ever dreamed of. He showered them in Jimmy Choo shoes and diamonds, they were pampered and spoiled in return for sex. Those who weren't willing mysteriously disappeared. Miller swallowed, they all knew Dax killed the ones who wouldn't cooperate and no doubt this new girl would put up a fight.

She was still struggling with her restraints and she let out a frustrated scream. Miller's look silenced her.

"Don't make me gag you." Miller warned.

She snarled at him, "My life just keeps getting better and better."

Miller sighed, "Look I never wanted this. You're about to be taken to the Ark, basically an underground community for the mafia. My boss sent me out for you." She shook her head in disbelief at his story.

"That's insane." She told him, "I'm clearly dreaming." But she realized she wasn't when her companion sighed,

"I wish that were true." Before going back to staring at everything but her.

* * *

The rest of the drive was torture for Miller. He was arguing with himself, should he run with her and let her go, drop her off and hope for the best for her? Something about this Blondie made him think twice about his usual jobs of finding his boss a new playmate. He'd always felt bad doing it but kidnapping her just felt plain wrong.

"So, what were your life plans before the mafia intercepted you and turned your life upside down?" Miller broke the silence.

"I was in school to become a doctor, I had a boyfriend who I was planning on eloping with in Greece this summer. I had a best friend named Wells who was a politician."

Miller's eyes flew open, this girl was friends with the President's son. She was important, now all hope he had of letting her go was gone. He couldn't let someone as influential as her get away with the newfound knowledge about the mafia.

"You're a Griffin." He groaned.

* * *

She looked at him curiously before smiling at Miller when he started singing along to Taylor Swift on the radio. If this were any other situation she almost felt as though she could have been friends with the Mafioso sitting next to her. She was starting to get hungry and she could hear Miller's stomach rumbling too.

"Can we get some food, I know you'll kill me if I try and escape so…"

Miller laughed heartily at this, "We're almost there Blondie and then we'll have all the food in the world. The Ark's chefs are the best." He told her.

* * *

Miller sincerely hoped she would make it. He vowed to come back after his week long mission and check on her. When he finally stopped the car at the rendezvous point he instilled some last minute advice to the blonde.

"Don't fight, Dax will kill you." He whispered.

* * *

She felt her blood turn cold as Miller downshifted before completely stopping.

"Don't fight, Dax will kill you." He had whispered. She had nodded as Miller unlocked her and squeezed one of her hands.

"Good luck." Was his parting advice before four guards slunk out of the shadows and escorted her inside. She heard the purr of the BMW's engine and then she knew she was truly alone. One of the hooded men shoved her roughly to the ground.

"That's enough." A deep voice called out.

* * *

Bellamy was growing tired of waiting inside his room for his evening meal service and he decided he wanted Chinese food. He had taken the elevator up, which was a 10-minute ride since he was so deep underground. He had passed the decrepit building that covered the underground safe haven when he heard men jeering and came across some guards shoving a girl to the ground.

"That's enough." He'd called out.

The men looked sheepish about being caught.

"I told you not to hurt civilians." He barked out.

"But sir she's not a civilian, she's here for Dax." One of his men piped up.

Bellamy took a hard look at the girl and she glared up at him with piercing blue eyes. She had a lovely face that was framed by unruly golden waves of hair. She had been shoved in the wet mud on the sidewalk and it was starting to rain, the poor girl was soaking wet and freezing.

"I'll speak with you later." He told the men with a threat in his voice. They scampered away leaving him alone with the girl who closely resembled a fairytale princess. He held out his hand to her and she cautiously took it. He hauled the tiny girl to her feet with minimal effort.

"I will never let Dax get his hands on you." He promised the girl.

Her blue eyes were filled with tears.

"Do you like Chinese food?" He asked her, she nodded.

* * *

She was surprised to find herself staring at a handsome young man who had just saved her from being beaten black and blue by these men. He was like a knight in shining armor but with a more sinister feel, a rebel wearing a leather jacket that had stalked out of an abandoned building and saved her. She followed close behind him as he took her lower and lower into the Ark. It was set up like a hotel, all plush carpets and chandeliers. When they finally reached his room she was in awe. It was spacious but incredibly cozy at the same time. The kitchen was large and boasted state of the art appliances, a granite counter top, and all the kitchen gadgets she could have ever dreamed of. The living room had several regal but worn in pieces of leather furniture and the walls were lined with bookshelves. Thousands of books alone had to be contained in the living room. She spotted an original and hurried over to it,

"Is this…"

He answered before she could even finish her question, "Yes." He smiled at the blonde, he knew there was a reason he liked her. She had an eye for original historical texts.

"Listen I know this is crazy and I assumed whoever brought you here briefed you on our ways but this is the Ark and it houses all the Mafioso. I'm Bellamy."

She listened to him cover things that Miller had already spoken to her about as he moved around the apartment like a whirlwind before he passed a bundle to her. It was a t-shirt and some fluffy towels.

"I figured you might want to take a shower." He smiled.

* * *

Bellamy couldn't figure out why he was so nervous around this girl. She was his guest after all and was depending on him but something about her made him feel like he was the one leaning on her. It was crazy, he shook the thought out of his head and let the sound of running water calm him. He had told her to think of a new name if she ever wanted to go above ground again. He lay back on the couch and waited for the blonde princess to come back to him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow thank you so much for all the support. I'm glad you like this story. Please leave me a review if you want more and let me know your thoughts! Xoxo.**

* * *

She had taken the towels from Bellamy with a shy smile as he showed her the bathroom. He had a rain shower and he fiddled with the many levers for a few seconds before he quickly backed out of the bathroom and shut the door giving her some privacy. She slipped out of her muddied clothes and into the shower letting the hot water run over her. He had told her she would have to choose a new name if she ever wished to go above ground. She was surprisingly fine with giving up her identity, her mother being the egotistical maniac she was had named her Abigail, after herself. Abigail was far too proper for her; she was a dreamer and artist with a passion for helping others. _Quinn? No, that doesn't sound like me? Tatiana? No. Sylvie? No, ugh what would be a good name for me? Clarke? Yes, that's it!_ She had decided, Clarke would be her new name; it was edgy with just the right amount of feminine touch. Her inner dialogue had lasted far longer than she thought and she stepped out of the shower with slightly pruned skin. Bellamy had left a package on the counter that had small samples of everything she needed. Clarke wrapped one of the towels around herself and brushed through her unruly waves until she finally managed to get rid of all the tangles. Good thing Bellamy understood curls because he had left her some mouse to tame her hair. When she finally felt presentable she stepped out of the bathroom to find Bellamy on the couch with a buffet of Chinese takeout waiting.

* * *

Bellamy had run out to grab some of that Chinese Food from down the street, he figured the girl would take a while in the shower. He was right, he had returned with the food and she was still not done. He was starting to get annoyed, as his blood sugar was dangerously low after not eating the entire day when she stepped out. His annoyance and cognitive thought processes slipped away the second he saw her. The tiny blonde was wearing his t-shirt, which was comically large on her thin yet supple frame, and her blonde hair was damp and fanned out around her. She smiled when she noticed the food and hurried over.

"You hungry Princess?" He asked her with a smirk.

"It's Clarke." She told him while reaching for the Chow Mein.

"Clarke." The name rolled off his tongue effortlessly.

"This looks delicious!" She told him and he smiled at her enthusiasm. She had guts; she seemed to be making the most out of the insane situation she had been put in.

"Why aren't you scared?" He asked her curiously.

Clarke paused for a second, considering her answer, "Well my life was already royally fucked the day Miller found me. I had walked in on my fiancé cheating on me with another girl. Miller told me Dax would kill me if I fought so just to give in." She shivered at the mention of Dax and Bellamy felt like walking down the hall and ripping Dax's head right off of his body, "And I mean you saved me and gave me Chinese Food…I guess I'm just happy I'm not dead." She concluded. When he saw the thoughtful expression on her face when she said she was happy to be alive he doubled over laughing.

"Oh Princess." He coughed out between fits of laughter, "You're an odd one."

She gave him the side eye and continued eating.

* * *

Clarke didn't get Bellamy. One second he was brooding and serious and the next he was laughing over the smallest of things. She was feeling exhausted after she filled up on Chinese food. Bellamy switched on the TV and it was set to the news channel, they both sat transfixed when Clarke's face appeared on the screen.

"Breaking News: Abigail Griffin has been confirmed missing, the daughter of billionaires Jake and Abby Griffin, CEO and CMO of Griffin Medical Industries. If anyone has spotted Abigail please contact your local police authority. The Griffin's are offering a $1M reward to the person who brings Abigail home."

She saw a picture of herself dominate the screen, she was starry eyed and her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose chignon, this photo had been taken last summer in the Hamptons. She almost laughed when she thought back to those times, as life had been so easy. Even though her mother had enough pride for ten people she was still a good mother and she had always given her an amazing life. When Clarke thought of Finn and her old life she felt as though her heart had been torn out, within a second her life had been completely flipped upside down.

* * *

Bellamy watched the report on Clarke or Abigail, whatever you wanted to call her these days. He would have never guessed that she was the daughter of the highly esteemed Griffin family. It would make it so much harder to keep Clarke hidden when her parents were offering a one million dollar award to bring her home. Everyone would be on the lookout for the beautiful blonde and she was distinctive looking enough she would be hard to miss. Bellamy mentally face palmed, of course he had decided to shield and hide one of the most sought after people in the world at the moment. The Ark was located underground in Toronto, cleverly hidden below the Financial District.

She broke his inner thought process, "So are you going to bring me home? My parents will give you a million dollars."

"Would if I could Princess but a million dollars is nothing to me, my family is worth trillions."

She scoffed at him, "New money."

The Griffin's were old money, they had been rich for centuries whereas the Blake's had made their fortune recently and illegally. She was right he was new money but the way she said it so scornfully hit a nerve.

"I work for my money." He snapped at her.

Her blue eyes widened in surprised and she quickly backtracked, "I didn't mean it like that." She said softly.

He sighed, he knew she hadn't meant anything by it but everyday he had to deal with people jeering at his family within the mafia community. They had more money than any of the other 'famiglia' but they were the newest and therefore put up with a lot of shit from the ones who wore their centuries old family fortunes on their sleeve.

* * *

"My guest room is right now the hall, you look tired." He pointed her in the direction of the bedroom and she gratefully padded towards it. If he were going to kill her, he'd have done it by now. The guest bedroom was large and tastefully appointed with classic furniture and paint in neutral shades. Unlike the rest of Bellamy's house this room was lovely but lacked the natural character in the rest of the house. Nonetheless she was extremely grateful to be curled up in a comfy bed after all that had occurred in the past two days. She fell asleep easily to the sound of the TV and Bellamy talking on the phone in a hushed voice from the living room.

* * *

Bellamy had heard enough from Clarke to suspect Dax had started kidnapping girls off the street again and was using Miller as a pawn. He decided to give his old friend a call,

"Hey Miller, how's everything going?"

"Oh it's alright, we just closed the deal with Bianchi's."

Bellamy couldn't care less about the mission; he trusted them to get it done.

"So I saw that Dax has a new conquest." He was trying to gauge Miller's reaction when he heard him inhale sharply.

"The blonde? Have you seen her?" He asked worriedly, "I'm so worried Dax is going to kill her."

Bellamy couldn't control the jealously that was burning through him when he talked about Clarke.

"Maybe you shouldn't have sent her to her death then." Bellamy snapped.

"She's dead?" Miller asked, barely masking the grief in his voice.

"No you idiot, I found her before Dax did. From now on you will not be carrying out any of his orders. You hear me? You directly disobeyed my orders." There was a threat in his voice but it was more for Dax than Miller.

"Yes sir, I'm glad she's ok." Miller breathed into the phone. He heard the crackling on the other end as the phone was passed.

"BELLAMY!" Octavia yelled excitedly into the phone at her brother.

"Sssh." Bellamy shushed her, "Clarke is sleeping."

"Who's Clarke?" Octavia asked with a smile in her voice.

"The newest princess of the Ark and former daughter of the Griffins." He smirked; his sister was always so stubborn, exactly like Clarke. They'd become quick friends.

"Abigail Griffin?" Octavia shrieked.

"The one and only…well that isn't technically true since there are two of them." Bellamy mused.

"Bell, are you out of your fucking mind? There's a massive manhunt out for her." Octavia was trying to reason with him.

"Well what do you propose O? I just hand her over to Dax to be raped and murdered or let her go back and risk our entire cover being blown?" Bellamy made sure his argument was grounded in sound logic. Everything he said was true but if he was going to be honest with himself, he was curious about her and wanted to have her around. Just watching TV with her by his side had been a relaxing experience. He wouldn't mind coming home after a stressful day at work to Clarke.

"I guess…" Octavia's voice was strained, as she was worried.

"Don't worry O. It will all be fine." He assured her before hanging heard muffled crying coming from down the hall.

* * *

Clarke was asleep, thrashing in her bed. Finn had coloured her nightmare, she had been reliving the same painful experience over and over in her dream. She bolted straight up in bed when she sensed another presence in the room. It was just Bellamy, she relaxed visibly and wiped at the tears on her face, there was no physiological reason for humans to cry, it was rather pointless.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked her softly.

She laughed bitterly, "Not really." She was honest with him. To her surprise he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, he took one of her hands in his own and started rubbing circles on her palm.

"Go back to sleep." He told her.

She fell asleep with one of the most dangerous mob bosses in the world holding her hand, it was strange how life worked out sometimes.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review if you want more and let me know what you think -Ayanna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Wow so the spoiler for this week, insane! If you don't want to know skip over this A/N. I think it was an amazing and interesting idea, I think Bellamy will need a good kick in the rear before he realizes his feelings for Clarke and competition will do just that. Eventually Bell will find out that the missile hit TonDC and I doubt he will forgive Clarke quickly, probably will happen mid-way through season three (my guess). Anyways I hope Bellarke is endgame for the show. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review xoxo- Ayanna.**

* * *

It had been a week since Clarke had seen the sun. Bellamy had insisted on keeping her inside because of the search party. Everyday her life felt more and more surreal, who was Abigail Griffin? The girl she had once been was a distant memory. Living with Bellamy wasn't all that bad; if she were to be honest with herself she actually enjoyed it. He always came home after doing god knows what and brightened when he spotted her on the couch. Clarke loved to cook and when she had sent Bellamy out shopping he returned looking like he had bought one of everything from the farmers market. She was currently in the kitchen whipping up a batch of Gnocchi Donatello. She added some fresh basil and worked on pureeing the tomato sauce.

* * *

Bellamy smiled on his way down the elevator. He had just finished closing a deal that had been long overdue. His father, a distant man, had even wanted to have dinner to celebrate but Bellamy had declined since he knew Clarke was making something special for dinner. He had picked up a bottle of Chardonnay at her request and was deep in thought when he ran into Dax.

"Whoa hey man." Dax steadied him, two of his 'playmates' clinging to his side in nothing more than see-through lingerie. Bellamy thought of his stubborn princess and felt anger course through him when he realized this was the life Dax had wished upon her.

"Dax." He greeted him coldly.

"Bellamy, I heard the Bianchi's closed the deal." Dax was trying to make small talk; Bellamy wasn't having any of it.

"Do me a favor and shut the hell up." Bellamy went to push past Dax and his harem.

"I know you took the blonde from me, I'll get her back!" Dax called out after him.

* * *

Clarke was putting the finishing touches on dinner. She had set the table and was wearing one of Bellamy's oversized tees; to the casual observer it would look like more than it was. Truthfully, Clarke had no idea what was going on between them. Bellamy sat by her side every night, sometimes bringing a book in and reading silently until she fell asleep. It was an odd arrangement, but it worked. Bellamy slammed the door breaking Clarke's reverie and looked rather sour when he came in.

* * *

He was pissed. How dare Dax say something like that to him? He'd have killed him for his disrespect there and then but his father would have his head if he hurt Dax. Clarke was slightly damp from the shower and standing with her back to him stirring a pot of minestrone. He walked up to her and peered over her shoulder. She had made a feast; a minestrone soup, a loaf of fresh bread, and her gnocchi smelled heavenly.

"Go, sit." She shooed him away into the dining room.

Bellamy sighed and sat down, pouring two glasses of the chardonnay and waiting for her. She smiled widely when she served the antipasti and minestrone and brightened when she saw the bottle of wine.

"This is my favorite!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"The lady at the Cellar suggested it." He shrugged and started working on the minestrone. It was perfect, succulent and rich in flavor. He sighed contentedly when he finished his bowl.

"That was perfect." He told her.

"Just wait for the Gnocchi." She winked at him and got up to grab him a bowl from the kitchen. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

* * *

Clarke watched Bellamy from across the table; he was eating ravenously while she paced herself. She was glad he was enjoying the meal but he kind of ate like a savage. Clarke giggled involuntarily and Bellamy looked up. He raised his eyebrows as if asking what she found funny. She just shook her head at him and tried very hard to wipe the smirk off her face. Suddenly the door opened and a beautiful brunette came bounding in. She was the most gorgeous woman Clarke had ever seen. She was tall and thin with perfect curves, long dark waves, and aquamarine eyes. She looked dangerous in a leather jacket and jeans but when she spotted Bellamy a bright smile replaced her steely expression.

"Bell!" She leaped at him, practically a tackle. Clarke actually felt kind of jealous, she physically tried to shake off the feeling by gathering up the dishes and cleaning up. When she finished she tried to sneak back to the guest room since she was barely wearing clothes.

"Wait Clarke, come meet my sister!" Bellamy called out.

Profound relief swept over her. That girl was just his sister. She found herself smiling when she came back out.

"Octavia, Clarke and Clarke, Octavia." Bellamy introduced them.

To Clarke's surprise Octavia pulled her into a hug then stepped back with a smile on her pretty face.

"I can't believe Bell let you go a week without buying you new clothes." Octavia glared daggers at her brother.

"I can't say I mind her in my shirts." Bellamy shrugged and Octavia clapped her hands over her ears.

"I don't want to hear it!" She yelled at him.

Clarke found herself chucking, the Blake siblings were certainly entertaining.

"Bell can we please go shopping tomorrow? Clarke needs new clothes. I'll even put a wig on her since her hair is what would get her recognized."

Bellamy looked back and forth between his sister and Clarke. They both looked hopeful. He sighed.

"Fine, but I swear to god don't let anything happen to her."

Octavia jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"We're going to have an amazing day! I rarely get to hang out with girls in the Ark. I'm so glad you're here!" Octavia pulled Clarke in for another hug and then waved at Bellamy before leaving as quickly as she'd come. Clarke was still looking kind of shocked when Bellamy waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Clarke, can you read me?"

She seemed to snap out of her daze. She smiled at him hesitantly almost, "I'm allowed to go out now?"

He nodded and tried to smile but deep down he was worried. He'd had an uneasy feeling in his gut every since his run in with Dax.

"Come on Princess, you look exhausted." He took one of her hands and led her back to her bedroom. He wondered to himself when the room had become hers, she was just part of his life now and he couldn't imagine not having her around.

* * *

Clarke sighed. Something was obviously bothering Bellamy but he was adamant that he was fine. She crawled under the covers and turned away from him, pulling the blanket over her head. To her surprise he got under the covers too. When she peeked out from her cocoon, he grinned at her.

"What? It's freezing. Share the blankets you blanket hog." Bellamy pulled the blankets from around Clarke and seemed to get cozy before pulling out the Odyssey. Clarke fell asleep snuggled up in bed with Bellamy that night.

* * *

Bellamy decided against his better judgment to get under the covers that night. It was freezing and Clarke snuggled right up to him in her sleep. He couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face, he gently thumbed through her golden curls and fell asleep with the princess in his arms.

Clarke woke up feeling hot. Bellamy had both of his arms wrapped around her and was basically suffocating her under his weight. She successfully made her way out of the bed without waking him. Octavia was watching TV in the living room.

"It's about time." Octavia rolled her eyes.

"It's 6 a.m." Clarke countered.

Octavia just shook her head, concealing her smile.

"Well I need to get you dressed and ready, I brought an outfit of mine for now and a wig."

* * *

Octavia had Clarke dressed in a stylish oversize tee with skinny jeans and ankle booties. She slipped a black bobbed wig on her head and looked back to admire her handiwork.

"Ok just a bit of makeup and you will successfully look nothing like yourself."

Clarke scoffed at that, "You have no idea what I normally look like." She pointed out, "I'm ratty as hell, in a men's shirt, no makeup, and no styling tools."

Octavia just grinned at her, "Come on, we have shopping to do!" she dragged Clarke out the door.

* * *

Bellamy woke up in Clarke's bed alone and tried very hard not to feel disappointed. He shook his head, why did this girl have such a hold over him? To everyone else he was the Blake prodigy, ruthless and cunning. Even around Octavia he had to play the role of overprotective big brother. But when he was with Clarke he could just be himself. She didn't care that he was a history nerd who loved to read and listen to indie rock. She just sat at his side throughout it all. He was in too deep.

* * *

Octavia had Clarke out the door and into the elevator in a second. She tapped her foot impatiently as the elevator made its slow ascent.

"God this thing is so slow." Octavia complained.

Clarke just shrugged and rubbed at her eyes.

"Are you tired? We can get Starbucks when this old piece of junk finally gets to ground level." Octavia seemed concerned, "You have to be awake, and anything can happen at anytime. Mafia Rule #1." The last part was masquerading as a joke but it was true.

The elevator finally stopped and opened its doors, Clarke blinked back against the light it was so bright outside. The girls made there way over to Starbucks and ordered Strawberry Frappuccino's, sitting on the patio and sipping away.

"My brother likes you." Octavia gave her a sly look.

Clarke laughed, "As if, he's probably got a whole harem following him around, why would he want me?"

Octavia still had that devious trademark Blake smirk on her face, "The part about the 'harem' is true. Personally I like to think of them as admirers." She flashed her blonde friend a winning smile and then got up to go to the bathroom.

Clarke sat on the patio alone, the fall air was fairly chilly and they had been the only ones to brave the autumn morning. Clarke sensed something was off when she felt someone clamp a hand over her mouth and lift her from her chair. A woman about the same age as her stood beside her and motioned for her companion that had a hold of Clarke to bring her over to the BMW (was BMW the official car of all kidnappers or something?). The woman was gorgeous with long dark hair, bright green eyes and an outfit to die for.

"Don't struggle." She whispered in a lovely voice before pressing Chloroform over Clarke's face.

* * *

Octavia came back from the bathroom to find herself alone on the patio.

"Clarke?" She called out. But there was no response. Octavia searched frantically while dialing her brothers cell.

"Hey O." He picked up, his voice still groggy from sleep.

"Clarke is gone." Octavia whispered.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Bellamy's voice rose in anger.

"It looks like there was a struggle, I don't know Bell. I went to the bathroom and her frap is spilled on the ground and her chair got kicked over. Someone took her."

She heard Bellamy cursing and frantically rushing to get dressed.

"I'll be right there." He told her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and following. My week has been so hectic and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. If you like the story please leave me a review. Makes my day every time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating but I'm having some serious writers block this month! I love my reviewers and if you guys have any idea's about the story or just tips on how to combat the writers block I'd love you forever! This is a short chapter but I promise to make up for it with a ton of Bellarke action in the next! Please review and make my night!**

* * *

Clarke woke up in a tastefully appointed room. She was lying in a rather large bed and appeared to be tucked in, there was a beautiful meal laid out in front of her. '_Whoever kidnapped me this time has good taste'._ She thought and smirked to herself. Suddenly the woman from earlier was striding confidently into the room with an older woman beside her. The older woman appeared to be of Asian descent with black and blonde hair and dark eyes; she looked angry while the younger woman just seemed amused.

"I am Anya." The older woman told her.

Clarke went to shake her hand but when Anya just stared at her with raised brows she slowly retracted her hand. The younger woman smiled widely at Clarke and sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm Lexa." She said in a far friendlier voice than her companion.

* * *

Lexa stared at the young blonde. She was just as beautiful as the rumors had suggested. The other grounders had talked about the girl with hair like starlight and eyes like the ocean, apparently the notorious Bellamy Blake was willing to move mountains for this girl. She couldn't help but notice her beauty, she reminded her of her former partner Costia. There were many similarities between the two; the look of defiance in their eyes, their ethereal beauty, and interesting pasts. Suddenly the girl was staring straight at her and Lexa felt her heart constrict.

"I'm Clarke." She said with a slight smile.

Lexa felt a grin curving on her lips but when she looked to Anya the smile slipped right off her face.

"Clarke, I'm not sure if you know anything about our organization but were a group of snipers. We used to have a business contract with the Blake's but they felt they no longer needed us." Anya stared daggers at the girl. "You are being held for ransom, we will treat you with the utmost respect until the deadline." Anya finished and turned on her heel, walking out the door. Lexa wondered if she should follow but something kept her anchored there. She turned to Clarke, "Do you have any more questions? I know Anya is intimidating and short to the point but we're not all bad people. This is a life that was chosen for us." Lexa sighed.

Clarke stared at the woman beside her. She was so different from her leader but she was clearly important to be part of the ransom process.

"How long till the deadline?" She asked Lexa.

"The Blake's have 24 hours to reinstate the business contract with the Grounder Organization. We will hold you here and treat you well until the ransom period is over. Once it is complete you will have the choice to either join us or die." Lexa seemed to be almost apologetic but she clearly meant business.

* * *

Bellamy raced around his apartment. He pulled on a shirt and threw one of the vases full of peonies he had gotten for Clarke earlier at the wall. He was livid. The elevator ride up past the financial district seemed like an eternity and he raced over to Octavia when he spotted her across the busy street.

"Octavia." He said in a gruff voice.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Octavia yelled, panic clear in her eyes.

Before Bellamy could say another word his phone rang, it was an untraceable caller.

"Bellamy Blake." He answered his phone.

"Bellamy!" It was Clarke.

"Where are you?" He yelled into his phone, letting his temper get the best of him.

"I have no idea but I need to pass the phone." She said.

"Reinstate our business contract within twenty-four hours or your precious girl will die."

'_Bloody Grounders.' _He thought violently to himself. The line clicked and he was all alone. Octavia had heard the request and was already on the phone with their father.

* * *

Octavia stared wide-eyed at her brother when the Grounder's made their request. Personally she liked the Grounder's and thought they were a valuable asset to the community but their father had thought they were too costly and cut ties. This had started an all out war between the Blake's and Grounder's that had ended in a tie, no one was willing to sacrifice any more lives or money until now.

"Dad, you have to reinstate the Grounders contract." Octavia pleaded with her father.

"Absolutely not." He answered.

Bellamy was glaring at Octavia, his expression seemed to say its your fault she's gone and now you need to fix it.

"Please daddy…" She pulled out her deadliest weapon, her voice taking on a childish pitch.

Her father sighed and coughed, he was clearly sick again, "You know we're short on money and I don't have billions sitting around to reinstate the contract." Octavia snapped the phone shut in anger.

* * *

Lexa sat next to Clarke and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll come through." She told her.

Clarke just shook her head, "It's not like hiring an entire organization of illegal snipers is going to be cheap." The girl bit back a bitter laugh.

Suddenly Lexa felt herself grab the blonde's hand, her body acting out despite her brains protest.

"I'm going to get you out of here." Lexa stood up suddenly.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this mini chapter. Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm super excited to get back into writing now that this terrible writers block is over. I will be introducing Raven's POV in this chapter and I have decided to add Maya into my story, because I adore her and I need to have her alive and well at least in this story. I hope you enjoy, please review xoxo.**

* * *

Bellamy paced wildly. He was livid to say the least, his damned father refused to reinstate a contract that would have been beneficial to the famiglia as well as himself directly- not that his father knew about Clarke. Love was a sign of weakness here, and his brothers always came first. He couldn't help but miss her. He had become accustomed to her presence in his home, a flash of blonde hair in his peripheral, her laughing as she cooked, how beautiful she looked when she fell asleep on his shoulder after they finished watching a show. He missed all of it and he would be damned if he lost her.

* * *

Lexa stood up suddenly grabbing her arm and hauling her up.

"Quickly." Lexa whispered.

Clarke followed Lexa through a myriad of hallways before stopping in front of a door. She knocked in a peculiar way before a broad shouldered man opened the door. He was dark skinned and very handsome.

"This is Lincoln." Lexa told her.

Lincoln smiled warmly at her and ushered them into the apartment.

"What can I do for you Lexa?" Lincoln asked her.

"This is Clarke." Lincoln looked shocked for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Of course, your reputation precedes you Clarke. I've heard many things about you."

"All good I hope." Clarke cracked a joke in the hopes of diffusing the tension, what they were doing could get them all killed.

"Octavia told me about you." Lincoln mumbled.

"Octavia?" Clarke couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice, he was on their side if he was on good terms with one of the most important members of the mafia. Lincoln jolted her out of her thoughts when he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder,

"Clarke we must be very careful. Getting you out is no easy task, we're going to need outside help and if we're caught, we'll all be subjected to death by a thousand cuts. "

"What is that?"

It was Lexa who answered in a breathy voice, "Exactly what it sounds like, betraying the Grounder's is the worst crime a member could commit. All the members take turns cutting you up."

"It's basically like getting butchered alive." Lincoln added.

Clarke couldn't help the shiver that went through her. These people were harsh.

* * *

"We need to call Raven." Octavia had shown up at his apartment along with Miller, Monty, Jasper, Maya, and Monroe. She was urging him to call the brilliant mechanic to break into the Grounder's security systems.

"I can't do it alone." Monty said frustrated after an hour of fiddling with the controls.

"No, we don't need her." Bellamy was adamant.

"Oh my god! Bellamy we need Raven if you want to save Clarke." Harper threw up her hands in exasperation.

Maya took Harper's arm and led her away, Bellamy was frustrating them all.

"I don't fucking care about your one night stand with her a year ago Bellamy! I don't care how awkward it is for you now, but we need her and you are going to make that call." Octavia yelled at him, she passed him her cell phone and stomped away.

Bellamy looked hard at the cell phone then punched in the numbers, he was dreading calling his former best friend.

* * *

**A Week Previously**

Raven climbed off of Finn's lap when a very angry looking blonde bust into the bedroom. Raven was about to make a smart comment until she saw the look of betrayal and hurt in the blonde's eyes. Finn's eyes were bulging and before anything could happen the blonde dropped what she was carrying and booked it out the door.

"What the fuck was that Finn?" Raven screamed at him. She had been gone for just over a year for work now. She told him that she was on an oversea mission, leaving out the part about mafia involvement. Finn would have killed her for getting involved with them but clearly he had some secrets of his own.

"I didn't know if you were coming back Raven." Finn's eyes were pleading.

"So you decided to find the most innocent looking girl in the entire fucking city and date her?" She was fuming. "God Finn that was low, not only my heart but hers too." Raven grabbed her clothes off the floor and quickly dressed and ignored Finn's apologies. She walked out the door with him hot on her heels.

"Abigail's car is still here." She heard him mumble under his breath.

"Maybe she went for a walk."

"No that isn't like her, she wouldn't leave the Tesla in a parking lot. Knowing her she'd have jumped in it and went straight home. Something bad has happened to her I can feel it."

"Look Finn I'm pissed at you but if this Abigail girl is actually in trouble we'd better report it to the police." Raven sighed.

Present

Raven pulled her hair out of its signature ponytail and stepped into the steaming hot shower. She'd managed to stay friends with Finn somehow after the whole fiasco with Abigail Griffin Jr. They still had no lead and no idea what happened to her. As she stepped out of the shower she reached for her phone when she saw the blinking phone indicating she had missed calls. Ten missed calls from Octavia Blake, damnit Raven raced to call her back, ten missed calls probably meant an emergency.

"Hello?" Octavia picked up.

"Hey Octavia, anything you need help with? You called ten times…" Raven left her voice clipped at the end, clearly agitated with the younger Blake.

"Actually I don't but Bellamy does…" Raven and Bellamy groaned simultaneously as Octavia passed the phone. She heard rough shuffling before Bellamy picked up.

"I need a favor." He said in his gruff voice.

"Always down to business huh?" Raven joked with him, just to get on that assholes nerves.

"Can you help me or not?"

"I guess." She sighed loudly into the receiver.

"Clarke has been kidnapped by the Grounder's and I need to break into their security system."

"Easy peasy. Who's Clarke?"

Octavia grabbed the phone, "She's blonde and beautiful and Bellamy's in love with her." She crooned.

Raven laughed. Even after the weird one night stand with her brother, she and Octavia had managed to stay friends, she'd learned to put up with her weird sense of humor by now.

The wheels started turning in Raven's head. If the grounders had kidnapped Clarke she must be pretty new to the mafia otherwise she'd have other people with her 24/7. That's how it was there, everyone always stuck together. A beautiful blonde…

* * *

Bellamy was waiting for Raven's reply but she was silent for a minute.

"Bellamy how long ago did Clarke get brought there?"

"A week ago why?"

"Shit. You say she's pretty and blonde? Did one of Dax's goons pick her up by any chance?"

Bellamy was nodding along, how did Raven know all this?

"Bellamy you idiot!" Raven exclaimed, "You have the younger Abigail Griffin. Her parents will pay the ransom rate!"

"A billion dollars?" Bellamy asked doubtfully.

"For fucks sakes, you let the future of the Griffin's get kidnapped by a group of bloodthirsty mercenaries." He could imagine Raven shaking her head forcefully at him, amazed at his stupidity. "Her parents have been worried sick."

Bellamy was shocked; he couldn't let the Griffin's pay that much because that would expose his mafia to the government.

"No Raven there has to be another way. Because telling the Griffin's will expose us."

"Look I'll break into the security system and we'll try and get her out but if not I'm going to Abby."

* * *

Lexa had walked Clarke back to her room/prison albeit a very nice one.

"You have to stay here until I can figure out how to disable to security cameras along the route we'll need to get you out." Before she could think, her body betrayed her yet again leaning forward to grab Clarke's face and press a kiss to her lips gently.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think and please review, your reviews are my rocket fuel for writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Every time I log in all I see is great stories being updated and I feel like I need to read them all and by the time I'm done I'm way too tired to write. Anyways this is just a quick update to try and get myself back into writing. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Clarke reeled back in shock. Had Lexa really just kissed her? Before Clarke could even think they were on the move. Lexa was pulling her through the twisted myriad of hallways that made up the Grounder's headquarters. After what seemed like an eternity they reached a vent. Lincoln had unscrewed the cover and was waiting inside to hoist them up. Lincoln grabbed Clarke's hand and pulled her up easily. Once Clarke was securely inside, she beckoned to Lexa.

* * *

Lexa watched Clarke get inside the vent. She was still shocked with herself for kissing the blonde earlier, so foolish to get involved when all of their lives rested on getting the Griffin Princess out successfully. Abigail and Jake Griffin had offered her a clean break and a new life for getting Clarke out alive. She had called Jake the second she found out they had his daughter, he was a reformed member of the organization and the only one who had ever gotten out alive. Lexa snapped out of her reverie when Lexa's voice startled her.

"Lexa" Anya called out.

Lexa stood frozen to the spot. If she looked at the vent she'd give them away. She walked purposely away from the vent towards Anya trying not to notice how Clarke and Lincoln stared at her with bulging eyes.

* * *

Clarke couldn't breathe; Lexa was going to get caught.

"Quickly." Lincoln whispered.

She followed his lead through the dark and small vents until they reached an entrance. Lincoln dropped down into a stealthy looking crouch and motioned for her to do the same. They used the cover of darkness to make their way over to yet another BMW. It had been decided in Clarke's mind that BMW was the official sponsor of the mafia. When Clarke opened the door she was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Omg Clarke." Octavia cried, and reached out to grab her hands.

"Octavia, drive." Lincoln urged. It was a good thing that Lincoln was the most practical one in the group because soon cars were following them and Octavia had to start driving like a mad man.

"Are they onto us?" Octavia screamed a string of curses while looking back at Lincoln in the rear view mirror.

"They might just be following you since you're a Blake but Clarke lay low."

"Fuck Lincoln, they're going to catch up with us."

"Just get to the airport." He urged her.

"The airport?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah we're going to Hawaii bitches!" Octavia managed to fist pump infusing some humor into the tense situation they were in.

"We need to spirit you away or else they'll find you and kill all of us." Lincoln told her in a matter of fact voice.

* * *

Bellamy waited anxiously at the airport in front of their private jet. A lot was resting on whether Lincoln and Octavia had been successful. Was Clarke dead? Was Octavia dead? He didn't want to think about these things. He was out of his mind stressed, tapping his foot on the runway repeatedly.

"Cut it out." Miller growled at him.

Bellamy glared at Miller darkly. Miller was the only pilot they had on hand at the moment and he was a good friend of Bellamy's but he didn't like how he was so concerned with Clarke.

"Look man, they either got out or they didn't. There's nothing we can do about it right now."

Miller's words seemed to have some affect on him as he stopped his obsessive tapping of his foot and sighed loudly.

"They better be ok."

* * *

Clarke could see the airport. The cars trailing them had been pushed back in the midst of the highway traffic.

"When we stop you get out and run." Octavia instructed her and tightened her grip on the steering wheel in a determined manner.

Suddenly the car skidded to a stop and Clarke jumped out running towards the man who had saved her time and time again. She crashed into his arms.

* * *

Bellamy felt all his breath leave him when he saw Octavia pull up and Clarke jump out of the car. She ran headfirst into his arms, he was so shocked that he forgot how to hug for a few seconds. When he finally regained his bearings he pulled her into a tight embrace. It felt like an eternity while they just desperately clung to each other before Miller cleared his throat and ushered them into the plane.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. Please forgive me and review :) I'm hoping to write a nice long chapter tomorrow about their arrival in Hawaii.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Please don't kill me as I haven't updated any of my stories in forever but I have been incredibly busy working 12-hour days almost everyday this summer. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave me a review. A short recap is posted below since it's been so long since I've updated. Forgive me! Hugs &amp; Kisses –Ayanna.**

* * *

**Recap: Miller takes Clarke to be sold as a sex slave to Dax but Bellamy intercepts her. Clarke is once again kidnapped while out shopping with Octavia and taken to the Grounders by Lexa. Lexa falls in love with Clarke and risks her life to get her out. Octavia, Lincoln, and Clarke have just arrived at the airport and are greeted by Bellamy and Miller.**

* * *

Bellamy squeezed Clarke so hard she thought she might die of suffocation.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered involuntarily when his lips touched her ear. Miller clearing his throat snapped them out of their moment. Bellamy beckoned Octavia and Lincoln over to the plane; Octavia wore a knowing look on her face.

"Well what are we waiting for? Get in." Miller was frustrated with everyone, the Grounder's were hot on their heels and Bellamy and Clarke were wasting precious time, "Catch up in the plane."

Lincoln nodded, understanding Miller's practical train of thought and ushered everyone inside, closing the plane's door with a heavy thud. Miller was in the cockpit in seconds, starting the engine. The plane hit the sky as soon as the Grounder's showed up.

* * *

Bellamy stared at Clarke with wonder. She had been gone less than 24 hours but he had missed her so much. More than he could have ever imagined. It physically hurt to be inside his apartment alone; Clarke was always in the background, sitting by his side quietly or humming as she cooked, snoring lightly as she slept. All of these things were incredibly endearing to Bellamy although he would never admit it. He took her small hand gently,

"I'm sorry." His eyes were downcast.

"For what?" She gently lifted his chin and he stared into her baby blue eyes.

"For getting you involved. You're as much in this as any of us are now. I made you change your whole identity, leave your family, leave everything you've ever known. And for what? To be kidnapped and almost killed by mercenaries." Bellamy shook his head, wearing a tortured expression.

"Bellamy," Clarke spoke in a hushed tone, "I forgive you." Then she leaned forward and pecked his cheek gently.

That was the kiss that changed everything for Bellamy.

"Look Bellamy, my life was okay before you showed up. I was going to become a doctor, I was filthy rich, to everyone else it looked like I had the perfect life, but it wasn't. It wasn't fulfilling, there was no excitement, no wonder. Ever since I met you my life has been turned upside down in a good way." She paused, the blush on her face evident. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me honestly, you saved me from a life of just existing."

Bellamy couldn't believe he was hearing these words from Clarke. It was a heartfelt confession and he knew she'd never lie to him. Their moment was once again shattered. Octavia came bounding over to their seats with a bottle of champagne, she poured them both a flute and raised hers, "To Clarke, who is a badass goldilocks and my future sister in law." Octavia downed her champagne before flitting back to Lincoln while Clarke blushed a deep crimson and looked mortified.

"Octavia." Bellamy chastised her but Octavia just flashed them a wolfish grin and turned back to Lincoln, she was clearly enamored with the man but Bellamy couldn't bring himself to be the overprotective big brother at the moment. Lincoln had risked his life to save Clarke who was a complete stranger to him, he couldn't be that bad of a person.

* * *

Clarke felt exhausted and leaned her head down on Bellamy's shoulder; he wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Go to sleep." He whispered to her in a throaty voice.

And she did just that.

* * *

Bellamy found himself staring down at his princess for the zillionth time today. She had been asleep for hours now. Her blonde curls were splayed out of his shoulder and chest and she looked peaceful, a slight smile on her face as she slept.

"We're landing in half an hour." Miller's voice boomed.

"Hawaii," Octavia murmured, "The perfect place for romance."

* * *

**It's a short chapter but I will definitely write some more once I sleep on it and think of some more ideas. Please review! **


End file.
